Pokemon: Crimson Journey
by SSJC J
Summary: After moving to Kanto after his father got the position for a gym leader, Julio Shinku begins his journey across the region with his sister and a couple new friends. Join them as they deal with gyms, rivals, evil organizations, annoying siblings and love along the way. Mostly the first 3 and last one though. OC x OC. OC submissions welcome. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Arrival**

 **AN: Hey guys it took a bit but I managed to get the prologue done and I hope you enjoy Julio's journey as a trainer.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=thoughts_

Regular=speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story itself everything else belongs to their respective companies and creators.**

 **Julio's POV**

"Look son there it is." My father said pointing out the incoming land from our boat. We had moved from Sinnoh to Kanto because my father had gotten approved to form his own gym here replacing the leader in Viridian city after the old gym leader decided to travel the world. From what I heard he was a legendary trainer 2nd only to Red who hadn't been seen for a while.

"Vee." My best friend said a small dog-like Pokémon with brown fur except for a large cream colored furry color around her neck and the tip of her bushy tail. She had long pointed ears, brown eyes and small brown nose. This is my Eevee a gift from my father when I turned 16 a year ago. I had given her the nickname of Hikari because after an event in my life I'd rather not talk about, she had been my light in the world always cheering me up.

"Yeah it is a pretty big region girl." I said. Just in case you're wondering, no I can't speak Pokémon I can just understand what Hikari's trying to say from me being close to her.

"Yawn…are we here?" A voice yawned my little sister Satori. She was only 14 yet she was only a couple inches shorter then me standing around 5'5. She had lightly tanned skin and long pink hair that went to her waist always shining from care, bright green eyes that seemed to be innocent but don't let it fool you she's pretty dang vicious. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt under a blue jacket and a gold necklace around her neck along with black shorts that went a bit past the knee and blue and black running shoes. walking alongside her was her Piplup nicknamed Hokori due to his intense pride.

The little guy is a light blue penguin a white face and a sort yellow beak that hurt like crazy if pecked, believe me I know, he had dark blue feathers that went down it's back like a cape and small white ovals like buttons on his chest.

"Yes, sweetheart we're here so make sure your bags are ready." My father said. He was a good 6'1 with muscles from his training with ground types but he was a big softie but don't tell him I said that. He had black hair slightly spiked and bright green eyes that were warm all the time with tanned skin from work in the sun. He was wearing a brown collared shirt and black pants with dirt on them but instead of filthy looing it worked well with his style, he also wore dirty work boots and a watch on his wrist.

"Good I'm tired of this sea air." Satori said heading to our cabin. I rolled my eyes, she was always stuck up even more so since she beat me in a battle before we came here. Despite us being related you wouldn't tell from first looks because I took after my Mom's dad with spiky hair like a palm tree that was jet black and red eyes that according to my sister were always cold yet reassuring like our Mom's. I wore a black jacket with a red t-shirt with a picture of the world-famous trainer Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. I wore black jeans and red and black sneakers and round my wrist my poketech which was black and red. Oh and to be clear my mom was already in the region staying with my grandparents since she had gone ahead to get the house ready when we got here and spend time with our grandparents.

"Looks like I'll begin to start my journey soon, huh dad?" I asked my dad who nodded. I hadn't started ye because the age limit had been changed to 16 to go on a journey instead of 10 since it was decided to be too dangerous for kids to go unsupervised though it was decided it was possible for a trainer above 13 to go on a journey given they travel with someone old enough to go by themselves and that whole dark time in my life prevented me from going when I turned 16 plus we had been planning to move for a while so I figured it would be a good idea to wait.

"Yep and I can't wait to battle you son." He replied grinning though I knew he'd be the last one I would face to get the badge having seen him battle with his Pokémon before and he was declared the 8th gym leader by his approval letter.

"Hey, don't forget I'm going to be traveling with you!" My sister said having returned a bit ago. Yeah it was decided that she would accompany me so long as she listened to me and not get into trouble.

"How can I with you constantly reminding me." I said annoyed at her constant reminders.

"Now, now no need to fight or do I need to delay your trip to Professor Oak's lab to get your pokedex." My dad said sternly to us since he knew we couldn't travel without one.

"Fine." We groaned in unison before shooting each other a glare.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking, we have reached land please gather your things and disembark. We will not be held accountable for anything left behind." The captain said over an intercom.

"Alright kids let's go your mom will kill us if we're late." My dad said as we walked towards our room for our luggage.

"Come on Hikari." I said to my Eevee. She let out a small "vee" before walking along side me too our cabin.

 **AN: hey guys I know it's short but it is just a prologue after all. I plan to make the next one longer plus we het introduced to Julio's rival and traveling companion, apart from his sister, for the story. Also I know an Eevee starter isn't all that original but it's one of my favorite and it has a lot of diversity about what it could evolve to but I already know what I'm gonna evolve her to. And yes, Julio at some point will meet Red and Ash but not till the end of his first journey for one of them and the other I'm not sure.**

 **Also, if you want to leave an OC I will not be opposed to it but leave a detailed description of them including team members, move sets, strategies, backstory big or small, and personality. I will not allow legendries and no relation to anime or manga characters like sister to Ash or 2nd son of Giovanni.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts comments and ideas for this story and predictions for team members for not just Julio but Satori as well since she will play a huge role in this story. Hold back on criticism till I get more into this story please.**

 _ **Next time on Pokémon: Crimson Journey: Julio arrives at his home in Viridian City where he reunites with his mom, meets a rude guy, has a battle, and meets a cute girl with an Eevee as well. Who are they? Find out next time on: Harsh Encounter and a New Friend. Don't miss it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:** **Harsh Encounter and a New Friend**

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back with the first real chapter and I hope you enjoy the battle.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=thoughts_

Regular=speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story itself everything else belongs to their respective companies and creators.**

 **Julio's POV Viridian City**

This was actually a pretty big town to be honest with several buildings, a battle club and of course the gym where my dad would soon be accepting challengers. But first we need to stop by the house and say hi to mom. The house itself was two stories so that was a plus with a simple white paint job, and a few windows it also had a small patio with a few chairs and a small table.

"Oh, I've missed you." A woman with long black hair and dark red eyes said hugging me and my sister before kissing my dad lightly. She was of course our mother and though I took hair and eyes from her my sister had her facial structure and though I won't tell her she got my mother's beauty. Speaking of my mother she was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans with black boots that went a halfway to her knee.

"Same here mom." I said before Hikari jumped into her arms licking her with Hokori doing the same only nuzzling her.

"Good to see you two as well. I hope you kept them out of trouble." She said smiling at their affection. I rolled my eyes at the last comment since they got into trouble more than me.

"Hey mom. Dad I'm gonna look around the city for a bit, I'll be back soon." I said walking off with them calling me to be careful and Hikari walking alongside me.

 **5 minutes later**

Barely five minutes here and I'm bored, I wanted to have a battle but I'm not sure where to find one. As I was about to keep walking some guy bumped me.

"Hey watch it." I said turning to look at them with a slight glare with him returning it.

"Don't day dream then." He said harshly. He was about as tall as me with brown hair, blue eyes and dark skin. He was wearing a purple jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and jeans with holes around the knees and purple running shoes. He was a bit familiar. I noticed a poke ball clipped to a brown belt and apparently, he noticed Hikari so he smirked.

"You're a trainer, huh? Well, let's settle this argument with a battle." He smirked clipping the ball off his belt, expanding it and tossing it in the air releasing a small dog pokémon. It had orange fur and black stripes with cream colored fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, tail and a small tuft of fur on its head. It had gray eyes, a black nose and round ears and seemed to be playful. I recognized it as a Growlithe because my mom has it's evolved state Arcanine.

"Sure. I was looking for one anyway. Let's go Hikari." I said to my Eevee who nodded and bounded in front of me. "The name's Julio by the way."

"I'm Ren. Let's battle." He said his Growlithe barking in agreement.

 **Single battle Julio vs Ren**

"Let's start this off with quick attack." I said causing Hikari who shot forward with a white trail coming iff her and slamming into Growlithe but doing little damage. "Does it have intimidate?"

"Yep. Use tackle." He commanded but unfortunately for him Hikari as fast and easily dodged it.

"Let's even the playing field. Use baby doll eyes." I said causing Hikari to give sad eyes to Growlithe lowering its attack by a bit. "Perfect. Use shadow ball."

Hikari opened her mouth and let loose a small sphere of purple energy with black lightning around it. Ren was clearly surprised at my move declaration but retaliated with a quick "Ember!" countering it. It created a small smoke cloud that made it difficult to see but I acted quickly.

"Use dig." I shouted and after the smoke cleared there was a hole and Growlithe clearly had no idea where to look. "While its confused use shadow ball."

Behind him the ground cracked and out popped Hikari allowing her to hit it with the attack causing it to howl in pain.

"Push past the pain and use bite." Ren shouted and his time it landed the hit causing Hikari to cry out. "Now throw it in the air and use ember."

After flinging Hikari into the air it fired the small burst of fire and it hit dead on. Hikari cried in pain but still able to battle but not without wincing from a burn.

"Use double team." I shouted and soon several copies appeared and causing the Growlithe to look confused "Now full power shadow ball and make it rapid fire."

She fired off multiple attacks though Growlithe didn't know what was real the real attack connected and the others collided it didn't sand a chance. It collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes unable to continue.

"Nice job girl." I said hugging her and rubbing her tail her favorite place to be pet before turning my attention to Ren who had returned his Growlithe. "Nice battle, I didn't expect that bite and ember combo."

"Whatever. You got lucky, next time I'll win it." He said coldly before walking away causing me to frown.

"What's his deal? Eh let's head to the Pokémon Center Hikari. You need it." I said picking her us in my arms before walking off to the center.

 **Pokémon center. 20 minutes later**

"Excuse me but your Eevee is fully recovered." A pretty woman with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a nurse's outfit told me. Hikari jumped into my arms letting out happy noises before calming down.

"Thank you, nurse Joy." I said bowing respectfully.

"It's no problem but how did your Eevee get hurt exactly?" She questioned.

"In a battle with some guy named Ren I beat." I said shrugging before she gasped. "Um what's up."

"Did he use a Growlithe?" She asked and I nodded in response. "Then you took on quite a trainer he had won the Kalos league a year ago and had come to Kanto and from what was said he had found a Growlithe as his starter."

"Wow I thought he looked familiar." I said having watched the league.

"To meet him and beat him is quite an accomplishment." She said. "Even if he is starting anew."

"Well I hope I get to battle him again." I said turning away towards the exit. "Thanks again but I need to get home."

 **Two minutes later**

I was on the way home when I had the feeling I was being followed and apparently, Hikari felt the same way because she began to growl. I turned my head to a pair of bushes and saw it rustle.

"Use shadow ball." I whispered to Hikari and she fired it into the bushes causing a scream to erupt from the bushes female from the sound of it. A few seconds later a girl with icy blue hair and pale white skin erupted from the bushes glaring at me with blue eyes she stood about five feet so I had to look down at her. She was wearing a dark blue sweater with white snowflake designs and a short blue skirt that went a bit under mid-thigh white socks that went up to her knees and finally white sneakers with blue laces. I had to admit even with the cold glare she was giving me she was pretty cute.

"What was that for?" She demanded glaring at me.

"You were in the bushes following me. Of course, I'd feel threatened and attack." I said returning the glare. I looked down and noticed an Eevee with a blue scarf around his neck. I could tell it was male from his voice pitch and the fact Hikari was staring with hearts in her eyes at him.

"I wasn't following you!" She shouted a slight blush on her face possibly from embarrassment.

"Oh really? Then why were you in the bushes a while ago when I left the Poke center and now you're here." I said in a deadpan voice causing her to blush.

"Um well I saw your battle and I thought you were cool is all and since I'm new in town and you are too I thought we could talk." She said looking at her feet.

"How'd you know I just came here?" I questioned.

"Well news about a new gym leader coming and he had children spread around and well I heard he was about 17 so I thought hey maybe I can make a friend since most in town find me weird." She said shyly in a cute way.

"Okay 1, don't spy on people from the bushes it probably doesn't help, 2 okay why not? Names Julio Shinku and this is Hikari." I said gesturing to Hikari she let out a small "Vee" before turning back to talk the Eevee who had a blush.

"Really?! I mean I'm Yuki and this is Korudo my Eevee." She said hiding her excitement.

"Snow and cold, huh? Let me guess you aspire to be a master ice type trainer." I said smiling.

"Yeah, guess it is obvious but I love ice types so I'm gonna shoot for it." She said smiling. "What's your goal since you know mine."

"Simple. I want to travel around the world and become strong with my pokémon." I said smiling back. "Whether I win leagues or not I plan to go through all of them and one day battle a champion."

"Seems like a simple goal but the simpler the better I always say." She declared pumping her fist causing me to smile.

"You know I thought ice type trainers are usually cold and quiet but you proved me wrong." I said smirking.

"Hey ice type trainers can be warm too ya know." She said puffing her cheeks cutely causing me to laugh a bit.

"I'm joking. Anyways I need to get home but I'll see you tomorrow if you want." I said gesturing to Hikari to come along.

"I'd like to, but I have to walk to pallet town to get my pokedex from professor Oak." She said a bit down.

"What a coincidence so am I." I said smiling as she perked up a bit.

"Really? Then we can go together." She said happily.

"Then let's meet at the gate around noon then an we'll go." I said smiling at her kind nature.

"Okay see you tomorrow Julio." She said walking away with Korudo following. I followed suit and with Hikari walked home happy at finding a new friend.

 **AN: well that was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed this chapter I plan to get the next one up soon so I can return to my main story. I hope you enjoyed the additions of Ren and Yuki and I'm sure you can figure out their roles in the story but I'm not gonna say anything. Little side note but I wanted to clear up something that some of you are probably thinking. No, I'm not gonna give a description of every pokémon Julio comes across except for a certain few and Julio is not gonna get a legendary, he'll befriend some but that's it. Also, I decided to not have a four-move limit but don't worry for those with OCs you don't have to add more moves if your pokémon have four moves if you don't want to. Also, be sure to leave if you want them to appear at a certain region or if you want to leave it up to me.**

 **Also, major shout out to GreaterDemon for being the first to submit his own OC and man is he intimidating both in terms of appearance and team. I'm gonna enjoy having Julio and Lucius battle in the future but it is definitely a pokémon league battle but I'm gonna be sure to make it a good battle.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas and your own OCs because I plan on keeping it going for a while since I do have multiple regions to go through. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Pokémon: Crimson Journey: Julio and Yuki began to go through Route one in order to get to pallet town and officially become trainers but run into a gang of pokémon preventing them from going forward so to move forward Julio decides to battle the leader of the gang. Will he win? Find out next time on: Route One and the Blitz Gang. Don't miss it**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Route One and the Blitz gang**

 **AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoy the new chapter I got this out faster in order to get back to my other fic. Alright let's begin.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=thoughts_

Regular=speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story itself everything else belongs to their respective companies and creators.**

 **Julio's POV**

I had just finished eating dinner with my family and had explained the what went down today, meeting Yuki(I left out she was a girl though) and my plan to go ahead to the lab I order to get my pokedex and they agreed but told me to make sure I was careful. There was apparently reports of some kind of pokémon attacks though no one was killed people still were injured by them.

"I'll be fine I have Hikari plus my friend has their own pokémon. I'm sure we can deal with a couple hour walk." I said confidently.

"Fine. I know you're the careful type anyway." My mom sighed. "Just hurry and get back soon."

"I will you'll see." I promised giving her a hug.

"Yes, I will." She said returning it.

 **Time skip Noon**

"Mom. Dad. I'm going see you in a few hours." I called Hikari by my side. They called back telling me to be safe and they loved me. My sister just said bring me back a souvenir causing me to roll my eyes fondly. She never changes.

Walking towards the entrance I saw Yuki and Korudo, the former must have noticed me because she waved me over. I walked over and Hikari bounded up to Korudo letting out a greeting of "Vee" with Korudo doing the same only more nonchalantly.

"Hey. Ready to go?" She asked smiling kindly.

"Yep, let's go." I said smiling back before turning toward the gate and walking out towards Route one

 **Time skip 5 minutes**

We had just walked into the route when I noticed it was small but big enough for a decent walk. There was nothing but tall grass in which I noticed a Caterpie and a Weedle in there. I noticed that Yuki had a uneasy expression so I tapped her lightly to gain her attention and she turned her eyes towards me.

"Hey you okay? You loo a bit uneasy." I said causing her too blush before answering.

"I'm okay. It's just weird to be alone with a boy." She said crossing her arms before our pokémon let out sounds of protest. "Present pokémon excluded."

"That's it? You don't have to be, we're friends, right?" I said which caused her to soften and sigh before composing herself.

"Yeah i guess your write about that." She said blushing a bit.

"So relax. i don't like seeing cute girls uncomfortable around me" I said truthfully blushing a bit myself at that last comment. She blushed at well before looking at me with a embarrassed but cute look.

"You think I'm-" She was cut off when I notice our pokémon let out a loud "Vee!" and I noticed brown blur coming at Yuki so I grabbed her and pulled her away unintentionally wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me.

"Hikari swift." I said and she let out the attack in the direction it disappeared in. I turned my attention to Yuki and said, "Are you okay?" before I noticed her red face and realized I was basically hugging her and I let her go my own face red. "Sorry!"

"I-It's okay. You saved me, thank you." She said gratefully with a sweet smile. It made my heart flutter a bit but first the matter at hand.

"That looked like a pokémon . Are there any flying pokémon here?" I asked her.

"From what I heart Pidgey and Spearow are common in this area." She said after thinking for a bit.

"We have a problem." I said looking to see a lot of movement as our Eevees growled in a defensive stance.

"That's a lot of Spearow!" She gasped at the number of them. There must be a dozen and judging from earlier these are the pokémon attacking people.

"Row." One squawked angrily that was a bit bigger than the others with a black bandanna around its neck. It appeared to be the leader since the others moved out of its way.

"What was that for!" I demanded. It pointed at my backpack. "No way I'm giving you it."

"Spearow!" It shouted letting getting into a charging position. Hikari jumped in front of me ready to battle growling.

"How about this me and you battle, if I win you leave us alone and if you win you get our backpacks. Deal?" I said in which it nodded and got ready.

 **Julio vs Blitz gang leader Spearow**

"Be careful Julio." Yuri cried out as me and Hikari got ready.

"I will." I said as the Spearow made the first move shooting forward glowing white. "Counter with your own quick attack."

The two collided head first but the Spearow managed to overcome Hikari sending her back. It shot forward its beak glowing and and attempted to peck Hikari who quickly dodged it by rolling to the side.

"Use dig!" I shouted which Hikari responded by digging a hole. The Spearow looked around flapping in the air only for Hikari to shoot up from under it. "Now use swift."

"Eevee!" She cried sending several yellow stars that collided with the Spearow causing it to cry out in pain and fall onto the ground. It got up and shook itself like a dog and growled before taking off into the air again and charged at Hikari this time glowing white and though Hikari tried to dodge it still nailed her

"That was aerial ace." Yuki said shocked. If I recall Spearow learns that later on which meant it was really strong. If only I had a poke ball to catch it with. It would make a good member of the team.

"Hikari you okay?" I asked and she nodded determined. "Alright use baby doll eyes and swift."

She gave the Spearow the sad eyes causing it to flinch in guilt at hurting her only to be nailed by a flurry of golden stars that sent it onto the ground again. "End it with quick attack!" I shouted and she complied shooting at the Spearow sending it into a tree and though it tried to rise up it collapsed unable to continue signaling our victory

"Julio, that was amazing. You won!" Yuki cried out with Korudo doing the same as they rushed towards me smiling. Me and Hikari blushed but gave a small bow at their words.

"Row!" I heard and turned my attention to the Spearow who had gotten to its feet and glared at us for a second before giving me a respectful look and turning its attention to the other ones and let out a cry and they quickly took off into the air

"Wow that was a good battle. I wish I could have caught him." I said sighing before shrugging. "Well let's get going. We gotta be there and back before dark."

"Hold on let me heal Hikari real fast." Yuri said pulling out a few potions and beginning to treat her causing Hikari to let out small hisses every now and then when she sprayed a cut but stayed still until she was done. Hikari let out an affectionate cry and licked Yuri's cheek before walking to me.

"Thanks for that. I was afraid we would have to wait till we got to Oak's place to treat her." I said gratefully.

"No problem. Oh, and by the way." She said walking up to me and pressing her lips to my cheek causing me to blush like crazy. "Thanks for the save and for calling me cute."

I tried to talk but I was too shocked to reply and simply gave a nod causing her to giggle. It was a cute giggle that made me want her to giggle more.

"Anyway, let's get going." She said walking down the path towards pallet town.

"Hey wait up!" I said sprinting to catch up to her causing her to laugh as we walked on to become trainers.

 **AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you liked the interactions with Julio and Yuri and if you did you can expect more moments in the future. Also, don't be surprised when you see that Spearow again in the future because it will become apart of someone's team but as for who it is, your gonna have to wait to find out.**

 **Finally, don't expect an update for a while because I am returning to my Neptunia story and getting to work on the little side arc for Julio and the girls which I admit I'm having fun writing it and I hope you all will enjoy it too.**

 **Side note I had to edit this chapter due to major mistakes in it an adjusted it accordingly to fit with the fact it was supposed to be Route one not Viridian Forest. Also thanks to a suggestion from** **Eon The Zoroark I have made a OC form for you to look at in terms of how to submit one and you can see that in my bio also thanks to Farla and St Elmo's Fire for your OCs, I have already got ideas of how to use them in the story and I hope your looking forward to them.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions and even your OC if you want. Please remember criticism is accepted but please no flames.**

 _ **Next time on Pokémon: Crimson Journey: Julio and Yuri arrive in Pallet Town and head to Oak's lab but not before meeting a few certain characters along the way. Upon arrival, Oak gives them their pokedex and has a special gift for them. What is it? Find out next time on : Oak's Lab and a Surprise Gift. Don't miss it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

 **AN:Hey everybody I'm finally back to this story after a long time and in case some of you may not know I'm now on summer vacation so I'll have more time to work on this. So without further wait let's get started.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=thoughts_

Regular=speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story itself everything else belongs to their respective companies and creators.**

 **Julio's POV**

"So I'm pretty sure you know what i'm gonna evolve Korudo into." Yuki said to me.

"Yeah Glaceon." I answered holding Hikari in my arms.

"Yep but what do you plan to evolve Hikari into?" She questioned.

"I'm gonna let her decide." I answered.

"Really? No strategy behind your team based on her evolution?" She said surprised.

"Nope whatever she wants to evolve to I'm fine with it." I said rubbing Hikari's head softly getting a sound of happiness from Hikari.

"Well that shows you really care about your Pokemon's feelings." Yuki said with a smile.

"Of course. I'll never force any Pokemon I catch to do anything they don't want to." I said confidently.

"Well thankfully I've checked with Korudo many times if he's fine with evolving into a Glaceon and he seems very on board with it." Yuki said rubbing his head.

"Hey I think we're almost there." I said noticing a few white houses in the distance.

"Yeah that's Pallet town and see that big place with the turbine? That has to be professor Oak's lab!" Yuki said and I saw a large building with a wind turbine and several windows.

"Well let's pick up the pace." I said as I began to walk faster.

"Hey wait up!" She said walking faster in order to keep up. "Jeez you're in a hurry."

"Of course I've been looking forward to finally going on a journey forever." I said a bit excited. "And when I get my pokedex I'll be able to."  
"Yeah I know how you feel. It wasn't until recently I was able to convince my dad to let me go on a journey." She said.

"You have an over protective dad?"

"Yeah. I know he means well and I love him but he's so pushy about it." She said with a sigh.

"Well at least he's letting you go now." I said. "That's what matters."  
"Yeah. Well like you said let's hurry up." She said surprising me by taking off into a run.

"Hey wait!" I called after sprinting to catch up.

 **10 minutes later**

"Ha beat ya~" Yuki sang sticking her tongue out at me.

"You got a head start!" I said pouting causing her to giggle.

"Yeah yeah. But it doesn't matter because we're here!" She said.

"You're right. Let's get going to the lab!" I said excited.

We began to walk through the small town and towards the large laboratory at the end of town. Now that we were close to it I could see the laboratory had six windows on the bottom floor and four on the second. We walked towards the doors a bit tired from the run here and the stairs that lead to the top. We looked at each other and knocked and almost immediately a man with a lab coat opened it.

"Ah hello! You must be Julio and Yuki!" He said. He was a middle aged man with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his lab coat. He wore a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers. I recognized him immediately as none other than professor Oak himself.

"Yes we are and it's a honor to meet you." I said bowing my head lightly.

"Now now no need for formalities. Now I hope you two are ready for your pokedex."

"Yes we are." We said in unison.

"Good then please follow me." He said leading us through his lab where we saw a few assistants working on computers, machines, and even dealing with pokemon. He lead us to the back where he walked to a desk and picked up two red devices which he handed to us. "These are your pokedex with them you will be able to document what pokemon you catch. Also these are updated to be able to show your pokemon's moves and other things. Now why don't you test them on your Eevee."  
"Okay." We said together. We placed our pokemon on the floor and flipped our pokedex open and held it out towards them.

"Eevee. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve." The pokedex said in a male voice.

"Cool thank you Professor Oak." I said gratefully while putting my pokedex away.

"It is no problem. I always enjoy seeing a trainer start their journey." He replied kindly. "From what I can see you two take great care of your pokemon. The shine of their coats and their happiness says it all."  
"Thank you." Yuki said smiling happily.

"Now I have another thing for you two." He said walking back towards his desk and bringing over two metal cases. We glanced at each other curious about what it is."Now as you two know it is also my duty to give a trainer their first pokemon and as you two know this would have fallen on professors Sycamore and Rowan had you gone on a journey in your respective regions. It only felt right to allow you two to choose one of those pokemon."

"What but we have our Eevee." I said surprised.

"Yes you do. Now i'm not gonna force you two to choose among these but please consider the idea of taking one of them." He said kindly. I thought it over and I could tell Yuki was thinking the same. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay. I'll take one to be one of my pokemon." I said with a confident smile.

"Me too. They did go to the trouble of sending them to you plus these pokemon more than likely want a trainer." Yuki said confidently.

"Great now who wishes to go first?"

"You go. Ladies first after all." I told Yuki who nodded and walked forward.

"Now these are your choices." Oak said taking the poke balls out and releasing the pokemon inside. The first was a blue frog pokemon, while the second resembled a fox and the last looked to resemble a porcupine.

"They are Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin." He said pointing to each of them in turn. I looked at the three of them in curiosity. They all began to stare at me and Yuki though Yuki looked to be thinking hard. Personally I would have gone with Fennekin partially because I loved fire types but also because she(Judging by it's high-pitched voice) seemed confident and ready for a battle, though they all were great choices.

"I'm gonna need a bit of time so you can have Julio pick right now." Yuki said slightly embarrassed.

"Its alright after all this is an important decision." The professor said kindly before walking to the other case and taking out the poke balls.

"Well these are your choices." He said throwing them into the airan releasing them.

The first was a Piplup that I was already familiar with. The second one was a monkey pokemon that I recognized as a Chimchar and the third resembled a turtle which I recognized as a Turtwig. I looked at all three of them and they looked right back though after a bit the Piplup lost interest and began to look around. I was fine with that since my sister had one and I didn't want to pick the same as her. Though these two were hard to choose from but after a bit I decided and knelt in front of Chimchar.

"Hey Chimchar how would you like to join me?" I asked kindly and after a bit the Chimchar let out a happy noise and climbed on top of my head in excitement.

"Well it seems Chimchar is happy." Oak said chuckling. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it revealing it was a he, and it only knew two moves. But something else surprised me. It's ability.

"Hey professor, I thought the fire starter typically have blaze." I said showing him my dex revealing Iron Fist under ability.

"Incredible. You received quite the special pokemon. That is it's hidden ability." He explained.

"Woah." I said at a loss for words. "Well it doesn't matter so long as you're my friend."

Chimchar jumped off my head and approached Hikari letting out a sound of greeting which she returned.

"Hmm...gonna need to come up with a nickname later." I muttered. I then turned my attention to Yuki who had decided on the Fennekin to my surprise.

"Huh...I thought you would have gone with the Froakie." I said.

"Well I decided on the little miss here because I felt she would be perfect." She explained.

"Well it appears that you two have decided on your pokemon. Here are their pokeballs along with a badge case and a few extra poke balls for when you decide to catch more pokemon." He said handing us a the said items. "Hmm...oh my look at the time!"

I took a glance at the electric clock and was shocked to see it was past eight.

"What? It wasn't this late awhile ago." Yuki exclaimed.

"We gotta get going!" I said.

"Now now. It will get dark soon and it's not a good idea to be caught in the dark while traveling." Oak said.

"Well what do e do?" I asked.

"Hmm...I know you can stay here in the lab for tonight and head back in the morning but it would probably be best to inform your parents." He suggested.

"Alright but where do we sleep?" Yuki asked.

"Easy. I have a few beds in the lab for when my assistants end up staying the night."  
"Alright. It's a good thing I always have my backpack just in case." Yuki said.

"Same here." I said.

"Well good to see you're the type of trainers who liked to be prepared." Oak said chuckling. "Alright I'll show you to the phone so you can call your parents."

After we managed to call our parents and told them what happened the professor showed us where we'll be sleeping and the restroom so we can shower and change but before we did that he treated us to a meal of Chinese takeout which was really good to my surprise. I let Yuki go first while I began to think of a nickname for Chimchar. I must have spent quite a while because Yuki came in with a towel around her neck and dressed in a blue tank top and black short-shorts.

"Well I'm done." She said turning her attention to me."I'll keep an eye on these two while you're in there."

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my stuff and went to the bathroom.

 **Hikari's POV (Surprise)**

"So new guy, how's it feel having a trainer." I asked Chimchar.

"Good. He seems like a nice guy." He responded. "I can't wait till our first battle."

"Well you're not wrong on that he's really kind though he may appear cold at times. Plus there's no doubt you'll get strong with him." I said.

"Cold? From what I've seen he's really friendly." Korudo said walking over.

"To be honest yes he is cold with those he doesn't know." I answered feeling my heart skip a beat when he came over.

"Well he seemed to warm up to Yuki quickly." He pointed out.

"You got me there. I'm not sure either." I said frowning in thought before gasping. "You don't think he's attracted to her do you?"  
"What?! Even if that's true Yuki wouldn't feel the same." He said before his eyes widened. "Wait she could!"

"What do you mean." Chimchar said.

"She's normally shy and embarrassed around people but with him she's at ease and comfortable." He answered. "Plus you saw how she blushed when he called her cute."  
"Isn't it a bit early for that though." Fennekin asked walking over.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well they barely know each other for one and two does your trainer show any REAL signs of liking her?" She asked me.

"No...but he is really good at hiding his feelings from people, so it's hard to tell." I answered.

"Well try not to interfere and if they do like each other shouldn't you two be happy for them?" She questioned.

"Well that's not the issue it's just like you said it's early for them to end up together. Plus we don't know if they'll travel across Kanto together." Hikari said.

"True but I have a feeling they will." Korudo said.

"What are you four talking about?" Yuki said from the bed. She was currently brushing her hair.

"Nothing!" We said together, why? We don't know since she can't actually understand us. At that moment Julio walked in wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"Well that was relaxing." He said stretching. He then glanced at us. "Getting along?"  
We nodded and when he sat down I jumped into his lap. He chuckled and began to rub behind my ears filling me with pleasure at his gentle rubs.

"So what time do you think we should wake up?" He asked Yuki.

"Maybe around ten. Then we can head back after we do what we need to do." She said as she finished brushing her hair.

"Good idea. By the way tomorrow let's have a battle." He said getting surprised looks from everyone except me since I knew at some point he would request one.

"Wait you're serious?" She said surprised.

"Yeah I want to see how strong Korudo is plus it could be a good chance to see how our new pokemon do." He reasoned.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt…" She said. "Alright tomorrow we have a battle."

"Cool!" Julio said excited causing me to roll my eyes at how much he loves to battle.

"Well we better get to sleep." Yuki said getting comfortable on her bed, Fennekin and Korudo hopped on top of the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed.I did the same except cuddling next to Julio while Chimchar passed out at the foot of the bed with it's tail extinguished snoring.

"G'night." Julio said before falling asleep. After a few moments Yuki fell asleep as well and soon I joined them in bliss.

 **AN: Well with that Julio and Yuki get a new addition to their teams and their pokedex. Now them getting these starters was something planned from the beginning though it took a while to decide between the Kanto starters but I decided on them instead. Regarding Julio and Yuki don't expect it to get to where they're dating till half way through the story. Also I've decided to not do descriptions of Pokemon because I believe most people who read this are familiar with how most look and if not and you're curious you can just look it up after all you are on something connected to the internet. The only time I'll do a description is if it's something special which you will see an example of in the far future of this story.**

 **Also if you want to take guesses on what Hikari will evolve to please leave a guess on that and if you're right I'll send you a private message about that.**

 **Please leave a review with any thoughts, guesses on future team members for Julio,Yuki, and even Satori and if you want to leave suggestion on a pokemon you want them to get leave it in the description and I will think about adding it.**

 _ **Next time on Pokemon: Crimson Journey: Julio and Yuki begin their two on to battle before heading back to Viridian city. After the battle it is revealed a couple of people watched the battle and reveals themselves. Who wins the battle? And who are these two? Find out next time on: Julio vs. Yuki and Rivalry sparked. Don't miss it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Julio Vs. Yuki and Rivalry Sparked**

 **AN:Hey guys back with another chapter and this time we have a battle and an introduction of two new characters along with a special announcement. Without further wait let's get right into it.**

 **Bold=Author**

 _Italics=thoughts_

Regular=speaking

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story itself everything else belongs to their respective companies and creators.**

 **Julio's POV**

"Hey wake up." A voice said but I simply ignored it. The voice let out a sigh and I heard the door open. About a minute later it opened again and I felt something ice cold splash on me causing me to shoot up.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted finding myself soaked and cold with Yuki laughing with a glass in her hand. "WHY?"

"You said to wake you up at ten and it's ten." She said calming down. I noticed all our Pokemon were laughing hard as well.

"Ha ha but how bout you just throw me off the bed instead? I'd prefer that over ice cold water." I said as I calmed my anger.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember that next time." She said still smiling.

"You better." I said walking to my backpack to grab my clothes. "Since I'm soaked I get to shower first."

"Fine just hurry up. I want to hurry and get back home." She said as she began to get her things ready.

"Kay." I said and walked off towards the bathroom

30 minutes later

After we showered, changed and gathered any of our belongings we made our way to the lab where we found professor Oak waiting for us.

"Ahh there you two are I assume you're heading home?" He asked.

"Not just yet." Yuki said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"We're gonna have a quick battle, feed our Pokemon and get going." I said causing him to smile.

"Oh really? Then I can lead you two to a perfect spot. Plus I would like to see your potential as battlers first hand." He said excited.

"Alright lead the way." I said and we followed him out back where we found the ranch and my jaw dropped. It was huge with plenty of space for the various pokemon from all over the regions. I saw several from Sinnoh that I recognized including an Infernape the final evolution for my Chimchar.

"Wow." Yuki said causing Oak to chuckle.

"Yes, Ash sure has quite a lot of Pokemon doesn't he?" He said leading us further along.

"Wait as in Ash Ketchum?" I said surprised.

"Yes. Almost all of these are Ash's Pokemon." He said leading us to a large open space. I then noticed a few of the Pokemon gathering around and taking a look at us.

"Well if you wish I can referee this battle." Oak suggested.

"Okay." Yuki said taking a place several feet from me. "We're gonna be going two on two."

"Okay, this will be a two on two Pokemon battle, there will be substitutions and once one trainer has no Pokemon who can continue the match is over." He said and we nodded and prepared ourselves taking a poke ball from our belt. "Battle begin!"  
Julio Vs. Yuki. 2 on 2.

"Let's go Fennekin." she said releasing the fox Pokemon.

"Let's go Chimchar!" I said at the same time releasing him. "You can go first."

"Alright Fennekin use scratch!" She said predictably.

"Knew you'd do that. Dodge it and then use Leer!" I said and he rolled out of the way from her attack and using the defense lowering move. "Now use Scratch as well!"  
This time it connected and due to the lowered defense did quite a bit of damage. Fennekin skid back but not badly hurt and Yuki quickly shouted, "Use Tail Whip!"

"Smart move." I said since it canceled out the stat change. "Use Scratch."  
"You use Scratch" Yuki declared and the two began to go back and forth however, the exchange ended when Chimchar gained the upper hand and sent Fennekin back. Chimchar taking advantage of the opening hit her one last time knocking Fennekin out.

"Fennekin is unable to battle. Chimchar wins." Oak declared.

"Nice one Chimchar." I said and he responded with a thumbs up.

"Yuki please send out your last Pokemon." Oak said and Yuki nodded after returning Fenneking to her pokeball and thanking her for her effort.

"Alright Korudo you're up." She said and the Eevee went forward ready.

"You want to keep going Chimchar." I asked and he nodded.

"Korudo use Quick Attack!" And at that the Eevee shot forward slamming into Chimchar causing he to yell out as he flew back.

"Alright use Leer!" And Korudo flashed blue signaling his defense loss. "Now use Scratch!"

The attack connected and to my surprise it barely did anything.

"Use Bite." And despite his efforts to dodge the attack connected and Chimchar collapsed signaling his loss.

"Chimchar is unable to battle Korudo wins!" Oak said and I returned Chimchar thanking him for his help. "Julio send out your last Pokemon."

"Let's do this Hikari!" I said confidently and she nodded before rushing forward ready to fight. "Use Baby-Doll eyes!"  
The move quickly took effect as the blue flash signaled his lowered attack. But unfazed Yuki shouted for him to use Bite which connected but due to the lower attack it barely damaged her.

"Use Tackle!" Quickly attacking it did some damage to Korudo sending him back and not losing the pressure I acted quick. "Swift."  
"Use your own Swift!" Yuki shouted and the attacks collided creating a small explosion. Then to my surprise Korudo leaped out of the smoke glowing white but not in a way signaling Quick Attack and before she could dodge it connected sending Hikari flying back.

"What was that?' i questioned.

"Take down." Yuki answered simply and indeed it was since I saw Korudo give a wince. "If it hadn't been for that Baby-Doll Eyes that would've been it."

I took a glance at Hikari and saw that she was indeed hurt badly. I needed to end this quick.

"Alright use Swift." I said the plan formed in my head. She fired the stars without hesitation. "Then dig."

"Counter with Swift." The attacks once again collided however unlike last time when the smoke cleared Hikari was gone. "Where is-?"  
She was cut off when Hikari came out of the ground and slammed into Korudo head first sending him into the air.

"Now while he's up there use Swift!" The stars collided with him and sent him onto the ground still able to battle but tired. "End this Quick attack!"

"Take down!" Yuki shouted and the two collided and sent each other flying back. Both were on the ground struggling to rise but in the end Hikari managed to rise while Korudo fainted.

"Korudo is unable to win which means the winner is Julio and Hikari." Oak declared."Now let's get them healed."

We went inside but to my surprise the Infernape followed us inside. We handed him our pokeballs and placed out Eevee on a table where he began to heal our Pokemon.

"This will take a bit of time so why don't you go outside and get some air." Oak suggested before noticing the Infernape. "Infernape? What is it?"

"Fernape." It simply said gesturing to Chimchar's Pokeball.

"Ah you've taken an interest in Chimchar have you?" Oak chuckled. "Alright, Julio is it alright for your Chimchar to meet him?"  
"Yeah so long as he doesn't hurt him." I said a bit wary.

"Excellent." he said releasing Chimchar who was still tired from his battle but able to stand before noticing the powerful Pokemon in front of him. "It's alright Chimchar he merely wishes to speak with you."

"Well let's head outside." Yuki said and I followed. We began to take a walk around the ranch and I found it rather soothing for some reason. "Nice job with the win."

"Thanks but you're really strong you know? Heck I'm certain the only reason Korudo went down is because the recoil from Take Down finished it." I said truthfully.

"Really? Guess I should have gone for Quick Attack too." She said surprised at the new found info.

"Yeah you should have." A female voice said causing us to jump. "Oops sorry."

The person revealed herself to be with a guy both around our age. The girl had brown hair that went to her cheeks, dark blue eyes, a light tan skin and stood around 5'2. She wore a simple green shirt with white shorts and white and green sneakers. Over her shirt she wore a white jacket without a hood. She was pretty cute but judging by the held hands with the guy next to her she was taken.

The guy mentioned stood at about 5'6 with dirty blonde hair that was swept back, gray eyes, and lightly tanned. He wore a black vest with a blue undershirt, faded jeans and black and blue sneakers. He also wore a matching blue scarf. He seemed to be pretty cool.

"Sorry for the scare I'm Sarah and the guy next to me is my boyfriend." She said pretty friendly.

"I'm Ryan nice to meet you." He said in response holding out his hand.

"I'm Julio." I said getting over the shock and shook his hand.

"I'm Yuki nice to meet you." Yuki said waving.

"Anyway that was a cool battle." Sarah said getting back on topic.

"You saw?" I asked.

"Yeah we're actually here for our first Pokemon and we saw you two having a battle and we watched." Ryan said. "Though we probably should have revealed ourselves instead of just watching."  
"Yeah but eh who cares." I said shrugging.

"So you two are trainers?" Yuki asked.

"Yep well soon to be. I'm hoping to be a grass type specialist in the future." Sarah said excited.

"I'm just wanting to get strong and hopefully battle Red one day." Ryan said.

"Hey same here." I said and we fist bumped.

"I'm hoping to be a ice type specialist myself." Yuki said.

"Wow so you plan to evolve that Eevee into a Glaceon?" She asked.

"Yep though Julio is just going to let his Eevee decide what she wants to evolve into." Yuki said.

"Oh really?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. I want her to be happy." I said. "Plus any of the Eeveelutions would be a great addition to a team so I'll probably just build my team from there." I said shrugging my shoulders. "So do you know what starter you're gonna get?"

"Yep we both know." Sarah said.

"Let me guess you're gonna choose Bulbasaur?" I asked and she blushed.

"Kinda obvious, huh?" She said embarrassed.

"Yeah sweetheart it is but it's good to already be set on something. Me personally I'm gonna go with Charmander because fire is my favorite type." He said.

"Really me too." I said surprised. "Well if you two are gonna be trainers I guess at some point we're gonna end up battling huh?"  
"Yeah looks like it." Ryan said. "But when we do I'll win."

"We'll see about that." I said smirking at those words which he returned before a voice called.

"Julio, Yuki you're Pokemon are healed." I heard Oak call.

"Well we better get going." Yuki said and we walked back.

"Hey wait for us. We need to get our starter and Pokedex." Ryan said and he and Sarah hurried to catch up.

We made it to the door and walked inside to find our Pokemon healed with Chimchar and Infernape talking. Chimchar seemed to have idolized Infernape judging by his awestruck look.

"There you two are and oh. Ryan and Sarah welcome." He said walking forward and greeting them.

"Hey professor." The two greeted and shook his hand.

"I assume you are here for your Pokedex and first Pokemon?" He questioned.

"Yep." Sarah answered excited.

"Then come with me." He said leading them over to the table and retrieving two Pokedexes which he handed to them and then grabbing a metal case which he opened.

"Now time to choose your starter." he said releasing the three starters. The first being a small dinosaur like pokemon I recognized as Bulbasaur then a turtle Pokemon known as Squirtle and finally a dragon looking Pokemon called Charmander.

"I choose Bulbasaur!" Sarah said excited as she walked over to the grass type who jumped into her open arms letting out happy sounds.

"And I'll take Charmander." Ryan said approaching the fire type who let out a cry and approached him.

"Good here are their pokeballs along with five others." He said handing the two their items.

"Thank you professor." They said bowing.

"No problem now where are you two heading?"

"Viridian city and then to Pewter city for our gym battle." Ryan answered.

"That's where we're going." Yuki said.

"Really? Then let's go together." Sarah said clasping her hands together.

"Sounds fine to me." Ryan said and I nodded.

"Cool then do you want to get going?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." They said and after we got our Pokemon and backpacks we began to go.

"Thank you again professor." I said as he saw us off.

"Your welcome." He said. "Please fill up that Pokedex and don't forget to officially register at a Pokemon Center."

"Got it." We said together.

With that we began to go on our way to Viridian city where their journey will officially began.

 **AN: Well that went well. Julio won the battle and made two new friends along with a new rival for both of them. So yeah those two will not be permanent traveling companions but they will play a role in this story.**

 **Also time for the announcement: I'm gonna start a new story. Now some of you may be thinking "But you have two stories you're working on now" and that's true which is why this one will be updated slowly but in return I'm gonna make long chapters with better details than usual because this is a special story. Yes it will involve Julio but it's gonna have him with a different backstory and appearance and also gonna be set in modern times not like the real world though. So keep an eye out for it because it's gonna be coming soon maybe not in a couple of days but soon. Also minor hint about what my character is based off: It is one of the most terrifying hunters in fictional history but a bit different.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, and guesses about the future of the story including team members and appearances of characters of the anime and games respectively. Also criticism will be accepted but flames will not.**

 _ **Next time on Pokemon: Crimson Journey: Julio and the others arrive in Viridian city and run into trouble with a mysterious group. However a sudden appearance defeats the group and saves our heroes but the savior proves to be less than friendly with their gratefulness. Who is this group? And who is this helpful person? Find out next time on: Thieves and an Intimidating Savior. Don't miss it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Thieves and an Intimidating Savior**

 **AN: Hey everybody back with the next chapter before I go back to my other story so I hope you enjoy. Without further wait let's get started.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= thinking_

Regular= speaking

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective companies and creators.**

 **3rd person a couple of hours later**

"So your dad is the gym leader at Viridian City?" Ryan said shocked.

"Yep." Julio said with his arms behind his head.

"Wow so that means you have to battle your own dad in the future." Sarah said in awe.

"Yeah and I will beat him though it won't be easy." He said determined. They walked in silence a bit longer until Sarah asked another question.

"So are you two gonna travel together?" Sarah questioned.

"Huh?" Julio said.

"Umm...I'm not sure." Yuki said after thinking a bit.

"Yeah me neither." Julio said.

"Well I think you should. It's always better to have a friend traveling with you." Sarah said brightly.

"Well I'll definitely think about it." Yuki replied and Julio nodded before glancing at each other and looking away.

"Hey we're almost there." Julio said noticing the city from the hill they were on. "Maybe another half hour walk."

"Good I'm hungry." Ryan commented.

"So how long have you had your Eevees?" Sarah asked.

"I've had Korudo about a year." Yuki answered. "My dad gave him to me because he bred his Flareon with a friends Espeon and decided to give the egg me."

"I've had Hikari about a year to but I've known her for two because she belonged to my uncle before he decided to let me take care of her." Julio explained while picking Hikari off the ground. "As for why he gave her to me i'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh that's awesome! You guys are so lucky to have them especially since they're so rare." Sarah said starry eyed.

"Yeah I guess so." Yuki said rubbing Korudo's head fondly.

"Yep. I never doubt that." Julio said scratching Hikari's ear to her delight.

"I hope I can get an Eevee in the future." Sarah sighed longingly.

"Hey you never know." Julio said as Hikari jumped out of his arms.

"Yeah. Especially when it comes to Pokemon." Ryan added.

"Well let's pick up the pace. I'm getting hungry too." Yuki said before sprinting off with the others running in order to catch up. Unbeknownst to them a small group of people were spying on them.

"Are those Eevee?" One man asked.

"Yes they are. Those are quite the rare Pokemon." A female said grinning.

"Yeah imagine the money." Another said.  
"Let's follow them." The man said. They began to follow but keeping in the trees to stay hidden and not alert the group of trainers.

 **Jump to Viridian City**

"Finally we're here." Julio said as the group walked through the gate.

"Yeah that took longer than I thought." Ryan said.

"Yeah so what should we do?" Yuki asked.

"You can give us your Pokemon." A voice said from behind the group and they turned around only to find about ten people surrounding of them were dressed in black with bandannas over their face except for their eyes. "If you don't we'll… well how about you leave that up to your imagination?"

The thieves threw out a variety of Pokemon including Zubat, Rattata and Koffing This left the group tense. They had non experienced starter Pokemon amd Ryan and Sarah probably haven't even battled yet. Korudo and Hikari were the only ones with experience and against more than ten other Pokemon there odds of victory were low.

"Now hand them over before-" The man was cut off when a large Pokemon landed behind them that resembled a centipede letting out a "Scolipede".

"Dekking! Use Earthquake!" A deep voice said and the Pokemon slammed the ground with its tail causing the ground to shake and the thieves Pokemon to lose their balance. "Now Megahorn!"

It's horns glowed then it rushed forward and slammed into the thieves Pokemon sending them flying into each other out cold.

"Whoa." Julio said in awe with the other in awe as well.

"Damn! Retreat." The leader said returning his Pokemon with the others doing the same and quickly running away.

A man in his early thirties stepped out. He had very dark skin, black hair and sunglasses over his eyes so it was hard to tell what his eye color was not to mention very tall. He wore a red jacket with a lot of pockets and jeans. His face was emotionless but he seemed a bit angry at the thieves. Julio also saw he had a knife with a strange stone on the hilt but before he could see it clearer the man moved his jacket over it.

"Thank you mister. You saved us." Yuki said gratefully. The man simply ignored her and gave his Pokemon a small pat on it's side.

"Good job." He said before returning it to its Pokeball. He then walked off before they could say anything.

"Jeez that guy seemed…" Sarah said trailing off.

"Dark? Intimidating?" Julio asked.

"Yeah not to mention edgy." She replied.

"Does it matter? He saved us." Ryan said.

"Yeah good point." Yuki said.

"Anyway we better get into town and register at the Pokemon center." Julio said and the others nodded.

 **Pokemon center**

"Thank you four for waiting." Nurse Joy said handing the group there Pokedexes. "You are all officially registered for the Pokemon League."

"Thank you." Julio said respectfully.

"So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"Are you gonna go to Pewter today?" Julio asked.

"No we'll wait till tomorrow to do that." Ryan said.

"Well where are you gonna stay?" Yuki asked.

"We'll find a hotel." Sarah answered. "We have a lot of money from our parents."

"Same here." Julio said.

"Me too."

"Speaking of parents I better check go home." Julio said. "They'll want to see how the trip went."

"Oh yeah me too." Yuki said.

"Oh you wanna meet up later and hang out?" Sarah asked. "It's not even four."

"Yeah why not?" Julio said nodding.  
"Fine with me." Yuki said smiling.

"Great. How about we meet up here around five?" Ryan asked.

"Alright see you then." Julio said as he and Yuki left the Pokemon center.

"So… do you want to travel with me?" Yuki said out of nowhere.

"What?" He replied surprised at the sudden question.

"Well we did travel this much together and we are pretty much gonna go in the same place." She said. "If you don't want to it's fine."  
"Okay."

"Really?" Yuki said happily.

"Yeah but do keep in mind my sister is gonna travel with me so she's included." He reminded her.  
"That's fine. Another girl would be good." Yuki said happily.

"Good. I'll have to introduce you soon." He said.

"Tomorrow. Alright I better get going." Yuki said heading off in the direction of her house.

"Vee." Hikari commented giving him a look.

"What?" He asked only for her to roll her eyes and walk towards the house. "What?"

 **Julio's house**

"I'm home." Julio called.

"Welcome back." His mother said hugging him. "So you got your Pokedex?"

"Yep. I also got this." He said releasing Chimchar.

"Oh where'd you get him." She cooed as Chimchar hopped onto her shoulder. "He's a cutie."

"Professor Oak gave him to me. Apparently Rowan decided to send the starters over for me to pick from." He answered taking off his shoes.

"Oh you chose Chimchar huh?" Satori said walking towards them with Hokori beside her. "You really want a type disadvantage huh?"  
"Say that when they're fully evolved." He shot back. Chimchar and Hokori began to interact and seemed to get along. "Least they get along. Where's dad?"

"At the gym." His mother answered. "Challengers are coming quite a bit."

"By the way sis someone's gonna be traveling with us." He said.

"Really?" She asked curious.

"The person I went to Pallet Town with is gonna travel with us and she wants to meet you tomorrow."

"Wait she?" She asked.

"Yes she."

"Good I don't have to be alone with you." She sighed in relief.  
"Oh shut up." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh mon I'm gonna leave at five to hang out with some new friends."

"Wow barely three days here and you've made some new friends." She said happily.

"Yeah major improvement for back home huh?" Satori joked causing Julio to eyeroll.

"Well I'm gonna relax until five." He said heading to his room with his Pokemon following.

 **AN: Alright got this done now back to my other story. Yes I know the chapter is short but I wanted to get this out quick so I made it shorter.**

 **Also major shoutout to GreaterDemon for Lucius making his first appearance in this story. You can expect to see more of him in the future. He will play a big role but nothing major. And to the other people who submitted OCs don't worry they will make an appearance soon.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas and predictions in this story. Constructive criticism will be accepted but no flames will be so please avoid that.**

 _ **Next time on Pokemon: Crimson Journey: Julio meets with the others to hang out before it gets late and end up meeting a familiar face that Julio is familiar with and to his surprise Yuki knows him too. Who is it? And how does Yuki know him? Find out next time on: Fun and Meetings. Don't miss it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Fun and Meetings**

 **AN: Hey everybody back with the next chapter before I get to work on a big one for one of my other stories. Let's just get right into it.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

Regular= Speaking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the story behind this fic everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Julio's POV**

"Eevee." Hikari cried jumping on my chest waking me up from my nap.

"Ow." I muttered glaring at my partner who smiled innocently. "Why?"

"Vee." She said gesturing to my alarm clock. It was 4:50.

"Oh thanks." I said rolling out of bed and onto my feet. "Next time can you just lick me or something instead of jumping on my chest?"  
"Vee." Was her response which I could tell was no.

"No more poffins for a week." I said causing her to let out a desperate cry. "Then don't give me that tone."

"Vee." She said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine just don't do that again." I said as we made walked to the front door.

"You heading out?" My mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said simply while putting my shoes on.

"Okay be back by eight for dinner." She said. "Plus to get some sleep since you leave tomorrow."

"I know I've been waiting for this for the past year." I pointed out to her.

"Well have fun." She said as I walked out the door.

"Come on Hikari don't want to keep them waiting." I said as we began to head towards the Pokemon Center. After a bit of walking we saw a familiar bluenette with an Eevee waving at us and I smiled and walked towards Yuki.

"Hey you heading over?" She asked when we got to her.

"Yeah you?"

"Yep." She said.

"Well let's go." I said with our Eevee following while chatting.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Yuki asked me.

"I don't know you've been in this city longer than me." I said since she spent a couple of weeks here compared to my two days.

"Well there are a couple of places for battling and an arcade place." She said after some thought.

"That could be fun plus I want to see how they battle." I said smirking.

"You sure do love battling don't ya?" She asked shaking her head in amusement.

"Yeah I guess it is pretty obvious." I said scratching my head in embarrassment.

"It is but at least it fits with your goals as a trainer right?"

"Yeah I guess so." I said then noticed the Pokemon Center. "Hey we're here."

We entered the Pokemon center and saw Sarah and Ryan sitting at a table talking and waved at them causing them to notice us and wave us over. We walked over and sat at the table with them.

"Hey good to see you." Sarah said cheerfully.

"Same here." Yuki said kindly.

"Sup dude." Ryan said to me.

"Hey." I said casually.

"So we want to go check out the battle club that's here if you're up for it." Ryan informed us.

"I'm fine with that." Yuki said and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's head to it." Sarah said. "Oh yeah while we're there want to have a double battle?"  
"What?"

"Yeah you two versus us." Ryan explained.

"Sure could be good experience for the pokemon we chose back at Oak's lab." I said before looking at Yuki. "If you're fine with it."

"Sure I want to battle more with Kitsune." She said.  
"Kitsune?"

"Fennekin's nickname." She said simply.

"Man I haven't come up with one for Chimchar yet." I said in realization.

"You'll come up with one eventually." Sarah said. "Me I decided to call my Bulbasaur Amai."  
"My charmander didn't want a nickname." Ryan said.

"So let's get going." Sarah declared rising from her seat and before we could get up was out the door.

"Is she always like this?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep even in the morning." He said fondly. "But she has a weird way to always cheer you up."  
"I can tell she's just such a bright person." Yuki said before getting. "Come on she's probably lost."

"Yeah she definitely is." Ryan agreed so we went outside and began to look for her and eventually found her outside a store. We began to follow Yuki who lead the way to the club.

"If I remember these things were big in the Unova region." Rya said when we arrived.

"Yeah they became popular to the point they spread out across all regions." I said having heard the story behind it.

"Let's head in." Sarah said happily. We walked in and saw many people watching a battle on a large flat field with a guy my age and to my shock Ren who I thought would have left town by now. Beside me I felt Yuki tense and before I could ask Ren made a move.

"Growlithe end it with Flame Wheel!" He declared and the Pokemon responded by slamming into his opponents Squirtle ending the battle.  
"Squirtle!" The guy said and raced to it. "You okay?"

"Squir." Was its weak reply and he returned it.

"Nice battle but you really need to consider training it more so it actually knows water type moves." Ren said as he shook the trainer's hand.

"Thanks for the advice." He said as he left to head to the Pokemon Center. Ren was about to walk away when he noticed me. He walked towards me and I felt everyone get nervous since the air was tense.

"You here for a battle?" He said coldly.

"Yeah with my new friends." I said just as cold.

"I'll watch see if you've improved."  
"Last I recall I won our last battle." I shot back.

"Yeah but I've gotten better so be ready…" He trailed off when he noticed Yuki. "Sis?"  
"Sis?!" Me and the others shouted.

"Hey big bro long time no see." She said nervous.

"Guess you and dad moved here?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Hope you watch our double battle." She said.

"Oh you're battling them." He said looking at Sarah and Ryan before glancing at me. "Yeah I'll watch see how much you've improved. Good luck."

He walked past us with his Growlithe following him and took a seat in the stands ignoring the stares from people around him. I glanced at Yuki who looked nervous. She noticed me staring and mouthed _"Later,"_ and I nodded getting the message. We walked down and told the referee our battle situation and he nodded so we took our places across the field.

"This will be a tag battle. The trainers may only use one Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on our unable to battle." He declared and looked at us in turn. "Are you ready?"

We nodded and he raised his flags into the air and shouted. "Battle begin!"

 **Julio and Yuki VS Ryan and Sarah**

"Go." The four of us said and released our Pokemon, Fenniken and Chimchar on our side and Bulbasaur and Charmander on theirs.

"You can go first." Sarah said and Ryan nodded.

"Chimchar use ember on Amai!" I declared since the type advantage was obvious. He fired off the burst of flames and to my surprise Ryan countered.

"Charmander block it!" He said and the Pokemon leaped in front of the flames facing minimal damage.

"Smart move." I said.

"Yeah looks like we have to use other attacks instead." Yuki said and I nodded. "Kitsune scratch on Charmander."

"Amai tackle to intercept." Sarah declared but I anticipated it.

"Chimchar hit it with ember!" I shouted and he nodded before shooting the flames at the grass type and slammed into it sending it back allowing Kitsune to continue to Charmander.

"Block it with your own scratch." Ryan said and the two collided. I wanted to assist but I better deal with Sarah first.

"Chimchar use scratch on Amai!" I said and the fire type obliged by shooting forward.

"Counter that with vine whip!" She declared and the grass type shot vines that wrapped around Chimchar and slammed him into the ground. "Nice now use tackle."

"Chimchar avoid it." I said and he just barely managed to dodge the move. "Alright use ember."

"Charmander use scratch." I heard and saw Kitsune fly back.

"Wow he's tough." Yuki said.

"Wanna switch?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright then Chimchar use scratch on Charmander."

"Dodge it then use ember!" Ryan said and narrowly avoided the attack before using the fire type attack.

"Use your own ember." I quickly countered and the two collided. "Jeez this battles going nowhere."  
"Not quite." Yuki said and I looked at her. "Look at Amai."

"What?" I said and looked at the Bulbasaur who looked exhausted and I noticed it wince as well signaling a burn. "Oh it's almost out."

"Yeah if we finish it than Charmander won't last long against two Pokemon." Yuki said and I nodded though I noticed our Pokemon were tired as well.

"Alright let's take it out double ember." I said and she nodded and we shouted together. "Use Ember."

"Amai dodge it." Sarah said when the two fire type attacks were sent at the grass type. Though it managed to dodge one the other collided with it and knocked it out.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle." The ref declared. Sarah returned Amai and looked at Ryan who nodded.

"Charmander use Dragon Rage!" He shouted.

"What!" I said shocked.

"How does it know that move already?!" Yuki said in shock.

"Char!" It roared firing the attack which was blue in the shape of a dragon straight at Chimchar.

"Dodge it." I shouted but it was too late and the attack collided with the fire type causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared Chimchar was out. "Chimchar!"

"Chimchar is unable to battle." The ref declared and I returned the fire type.

"Good job buddy." I said and turned to Yuki. "Good luck try not to get hit by that attack."

"Got it." She said nervously. "Use scratch."

"Kin." Fennekin growled and shot forward and managed to hit Charmander sending it back.

"Let's end it here!" Ryan declared.

"Here it comes Kitsune." Yuki said and Kitsune prepared itself.

"Charmander dragon rage." The fire type began to charge the attack. "Go."

"Char!" It roared firing the attack. Kitsune managed to avoid it at the last second leaving Charmander wide open.

"Use scratch to finish it off!" Yuki declared and the fox Pokemon slashed Charmander sending it to the ground knocking it out. "We did it!"

"Charmander is unable to battle. Which means the victors are Julio and Yuki." The referee declared.

"Nice for a second there I thought we would have lost." I said sighing in relief.

"Yeah that attack surprised me." Yuki sighed.

"Nice battle." Ryan said.

"Yeah. How the heck does your Charmander know Dragon Rage already?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I was looking through my Pokedex and I saw it knew it."

"Well than you got a powerful move for the early parts of your journey." I stated.

"Yeah he does that should one shot most Pokemon you encounter until the first gym." Ren said walking towards us. "Nice battle all of you."

"Thanks." We said together.

"Yuki you did well out there." He said to her before looking at me. "You did too."

"The genuine is absent there." I muttered to the point he couldn't hear me.

"So sis are you traveling alone for your journey?" He questioned.

"Oh. No I'm traveling with Julio and his sister." She said gaining a look of surprise.

"Really?" He said before glaring at me. "Him?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked coolly.

"Nothing just don't try anything." He warned.

"I'm not that type of guy." I said before Yuki interrupted.

"Hey can you not fight?" She pleaded. We looked at her and saw the puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"Fine." We said together. "When you're not looking." I added under my breath and I could tell he said the same thing.

"Good why don't you hang out with us?" Yuki asked.

"If everyone else is fine with it." He said and we all nodded though me reluctantly. "Than okay."

We walked out of the battle club and began to head toward an arcade nearby. We began to chat about different things though the main thing we did was ask questions about Ren's league experience.  
"So what starter did you choose?" I asked neutrally since I didn't remember the battles.

"Froakie he's powerful as a Greninja but my strongest Pokemon ended up being my Gallade." He answered just as neutral.

"Oh a Gallade? My Mom had one of those." I said in recognition. "Do you have it's mega stone?"

"No unfortunately." He said. "Does your mom?"

"Yeah. She got it from a man called the Mega Evolution Guru." I said and he blinked.

"Wait your mom visited Kalos?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah when she went on her journey since she used to live there." I answered.

"Your mom must be strong." Ryan said.

"Yeah stronger than my dad and he's the gym leader in this town." I said having seen my parents battle and my mom win every time. "I hope to battle her one day but I don't like my of victory."

"Did your mom win a league?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah she won the Unova league but after that she stopped competing in leagues." I answered as we arrived at the arcade. "She decided she wanted to be a teacher. Heck she taught me and my sister everything we know."

"She sounds awesome." Sarah said in awe.

"Yeah she is." I said smiling. "Well we're here."

"Yeah so let's go inside and play." Sarah said excited and went in with us following. There was a lot of different games here ranging from shooters to claw machines with little plushies of Pokemon.

"Alright let's have fun." Ryan said and we went our separate ways except for Yuki who stuck by me.  
"Well want to go play a few games together?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." I said and we went to go find a game to play that wasn't occupied.

 **AN: Alright this seems like a good place to end it. Sorry this took a bit to upload but I've been a bit busy with stuff. Also how many of you expected Yuki and Ren to be related? All will be explained next chapter so be ready for that. Also I need a bit of help getting a nickname for Chimchar so can you please leave any good nicknames that you feel is good it would be a great help.**

 **Please leave review with your thoughts on the chapter and story, ideas, predictions, and any constructive criticism so I can improve this story. No flames will be tolerated.**

 _ **Next time on Pokemon: Crimson Journey: Yuki explains her past with Ren revealing a lot about her. The next day they're ready to officially begin their journey and head to Pewter City. What will Yuki say? Find out next time on: Past and the Journey Begins. Don't miss it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Past and the Journey Begins.**

 **AN: Hey everybody been a long time huh? If you've read my other stories then you know why I slowed down a bit but if you didn't well let's just say it involves a lot of things and school has started back up so yeah. So let's get into the chapter.**

 **Bold= Author**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

Regular= Speaking

 **Julio's POV**

After playing some games and winning some prizes (mostly plushies) I realized I needed to get home soon since it was 7:30.

"Crap I need to get going." I said causing everyone to turn to me.

"Why?" Ren asked me curiously.

"My parents want to have dinner with us before we leave for our journey tomorrow. My mom especially." I said as Hikari hopped onto my shoulder. "See ya."

"I'll head with you." Yuki offered and I shrugged.

"Sure." I said and after saying goodbye to the others we went out and began to walk towards my house. I saw the sun was starting to set and then felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced at Yuki who made a small gesture to a bench and I nodded and we sat down. "What is it?"

"Well I said I'd tell you about me and Ren being siblings." She said and I nodded. "Well it's a long story so I guess I'll start."

"You see my parents didn't have a 'stable' marriage and well something happened that I don't want to talk about that almost got me and Ren killed and a fight happened between my mom and dad over how it was each other's fault and after a couple of weeks my mom moved out taking us with her and after they had filed for a divorce and it was eventually finalized, I went with my dad and my brother went with my mom. They moved to Hoenn for a bit but eventually came back to Kalos. My mom and dad don't talk with each other and it led to me having a strained relationship with Ren." She said obviously sad. "We hardly saw each other and eventually all I saw of him after a few years was him winning the Unova league."

"Oh that explains why you were watching mine and Ren's battle. You wanted to see him." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah but I saw he was kind of a jerk and I was a bit afraid to talk to him and I decided to talk to you." She said looking at her feet before smiling. "And I don't regret it because I made a friend and not just me Korudo did too." She said looking at our Eevee chat happily.

"Yeah guess so." I said cracking a smile. "Glad you decided to talk with me. I'd probably be on my own with my sister and we'd eventually kill each other if it was us alone."

She let out a giggle at that and eventually we both began to laugh a bit. I calmed down and glanced at a nearby clock. It was 7:40.

"You know I thought your brother was gonna kill me when he found out you were traveling with me." I said since he didn't look happy at all.

"He did look mad but I think he respects you as a battler. Though that doesn't mean he likes you though." She said.  
"Yeah well feeling's mutual. Looking forward to a rematch though." I said smirking. "Well better get going."

"Yeah I'll walk you there." She said as we stood up and began to walk to my place with our Pokemon following. After a few minutes we arrived and I saw my mom on the front porch. She noticed us and blinked at the sight of Yuki.

"Julio food's almost ready." She said before turning to Yuki. "You must be Julio's new friend."

"Yes I'm Yuki." She said respectfully.

"I'm Julio's mother." She said smiling at her politeness. "You can call me by my name Aisuru."

"Okay a pleasure to meet you Aisuru. I must get going home." Yuki said.

"I hope to see you again." She said and after Yuki walked off she turned to me. "She's quite the pretty one."

"Mom!" I said in embarrassment.

"I'm teasing come inside your grandparents are here." She said and I walked in and took off my shoes while she went to the kitchen. I walked in and saw two older people a man and a woman in our living room. The man was a bit taller than me and had my eyes and hair style but his hair had a few gray streaks due to age and his wasn't as spiky. The woman however looked young looking exactly like my mother but with pink hair and green eyes. She was essentially a taller and more mature Satori.

"Ahh Julio good to see you." The woman said getting up and hugging me.  
"Good to see you too grandma." I said hugging her back. The man got up and shook my hand after my grandmother let go.

"Tomorrow's the day?" He asked and I nodded before Hikari let out a sound of happiness and jumped up onto my shoulder waving her paw at them in a greeting way. "Hello Hikari."

"Hello." My grandmother said kindly. "She's looking very well raised."

"Of course. She is one of my closest friends." I said. "I'll always take care of her."

"Good." My dad said walking in. "She is a special one."

"Damian. You're looking well." My grandfather said shaking his hand. 'How's the gym?"  
"Good. So far no trainer had beaten me." He said. "One came close but he ultimately failed."

"Julio why don't you let out you're new Pokemon?" My mom said from the kitchen and I nodded before letting out Chimchar.

"Chim." He said yawning before noticing my family. "Chim?"  
"Ahh a Chimchar." Grandmother said. "Quite a powerful one."  
"Yeah it actually has it's hidden ability." I said causing everyone's eyes to widen.  
"Incredible." Grandfather said. "That is quite a potent ability."

"Especially for a Chimchar." My dad said crossing his arms. "Anyway where's Satori?"

"Here." Satori said walking into the living room with Hokori following who jumped into grandmother's arms letting out sounds of happiness. It made sense because my grandparents are the ones who gave Satori the Piplup and he had come from an egg from grandmother's Empoleon and before Satori got her she took great care of him

"Good to see you little one." She said rubbing his head. "He seems very well taken care of and quite strong."

"Of course. We beat Julio once." She said.

"And then we had a rematch and you lost." I said causing her to glare at me. "Hey keep in mind you won because you caught me off guard with that bubble beam and peck combo."

"Save the argument for later." Dad said. "In the future you can battle again after al you two are going on a journey."

"Not alone though. Julio met quite a lovely girl who who he invited to go with them." Mom said walking in causing them to turn to me.

"You didn't tell me this." Dad exclaimed turning to me. "A girl too."  
"Yeah so what?" I asked crossing my arms. "Does it matter if she's a girl?"

"No I just figured you would have started officially traveling with someone later down the road rather than immediately." He explained.

"Yeah well we do have the same goal. Though her main one is to be a ice type master." I said shrugging. "May want to watch out when we arrive to battle you."

"If you think I haven't come up with strategies for type disadvantage then you got another thing coming." He smirked.

"Alright save it for when that day comes." Mom chuckled and we noticed everyone giving us smiles. "Food's done."

"Alright." I said and we went into the dining room after washing our hands where the table was set. We sat down and my mom with the help of grandmother and a humanoid looking Pokemon that was my mother's Gallade brought in the food. I was one of my favorites and Satori's as well. It was beef stew and the smell alone made my mouth water and I could tell Satori felt the same. They placed it in the center of the table along with some bread and pitchers of water and juice. They then brought back some Pokemon food for the Pokemon to eat. My father's Pokemon were at the gym while my Mom kept only Gallade home and my grandparent's pokemon were at the ranch they owned.

"Alright let's dig in." She said which led to me and Satori quickly filling our bowls and began to dig in. It was delicious and I quickly went for multiple servings. After a while we were all stuffed and content.

"Ahh. That's one thing I'll not look forward to. No more of mom's cooking till we're done with our journey." I sighed and Satori nodded. Everyone else began to laugh at our expressions and we pouted.

"Now now if I recall you can cook very well." Mom said and I nodded.

"Well yeah but nowhere good as you." I said since it was true. While I learned to cook I couldn't make anything complicated and if I try it ends in a poor result.

"Hey who knows that friend of yours can probably cook." Dad said and then everyone turned to me.

"So when did you meet this girl." Grandfather asked causing me to blink.

"When we arrived. A little after I had a battle with this guy named Ren who won the Unova league." I said.  
"Hmm I do recall someone with that name winning the league." Mom said crossing her arms.

"We talked and it turns out she moved her not to long ago and she was heading to professor Oak's lab too so we went with each other, got our dexes and Pokemon as well and decided to travel with each other today." I explained.

"Well at least you made a friend." Grandmother said causing me to smirk.

"Yeah so did Hikari." I said turning to her and she turned to me wide eyed. "My friend has a male Eevee that she was getting friendly with."

"Oh did she now." Satori said smirking as well getting what I was implying. Hikari let out a growl before firing a small, weak shadow ball at my face that knocked me onto the ground. I got up with everyone staring at me.

"I deserved that. But it was worth it." I said coughing up smoke before beginning to laugh and soon everyone began to join in.

"Well I better go shower." Satori said getting up and heading out her Piplup following.

"So Julio what do you plan to do tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"Well I plan to go get some stuff from the store that we could need for our journey. We decided we're headin out at around three. From what I hear it isn't a long road to Pewter but Viridian Forest takes a while to traverse." I said. "I have heard that Pikachu live in the forest and Satori said she wants to catch one so we'll probably spend some time in the forest till she catches one. After that we'll head to Pewter."

"Seems you have a plan." Mom said sipping her drink.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean it'll go to plan. For all we know we could run into a swarm of Beedrill if we're not careful." I said shrugging. "So extensive planning is a bit bad especially since anything can happen."  
"That's true on my journey a lot of things I didn't expect happened. Like a time where I fell off a ledge and landed on a Snorlax on my journey." Dad said chuckling. "Good thing it was very much asleep."

"I don't wanna know." I sighed but I smiled.

"Well you should probably get your things ready for tomorrow." Grandmother said. I nodded and got up then left the dining room with Hikari and Chimchar following.

 **3rd person**

"So tomorrow your children head out onto their journey." Grandmother said.

"Yes. I'm proud of them but I'm worried." Julio's mother said. "It looks like a group of thieves are rising up."

"Yes it appears there is and it doesn't help that Julio and Satori have very rare Pokemon." Grandfather commented.

"But I'm sure they'll be fine." Julio's father said. "Hikari and Hokori are very strong well above standard starter Pokemon. Plus Julio's friend i there. Julio will also likely avoid trouble if he can."

"True but…" Julio's mother said but was cut off.

"Dear I know you're worried but you can't stop them from going. They've been looking forward to this all year and odds are they'll just sneak out and go if you try to stop them. Remember two years ago?"

"Good point." She sighed.

"Besides if trouble starts we have them wait in whatever city they're in and you go with them on the rest of the journey while I take care of the gym and wait for Julio's battle with me" He pointed out. "And you know he wants to battle me."

"Yes he does." She sighed. "Alright they can go but we need to warn them about the group so they can be ready in the future."

"Okay but tomorrow tell them." Grandfather said. "Plus we do have a few things to give to them after all."

"That's right we do. Well I better wash the dishes." Julio's mother said getting up and with the help of everyone carried the dishes into the kitchen.

 **Time skip 2:30 PM**

"Satori got everything you need?" I asked her as I walked into her room with my backpack on.  
"Almost just need my brush." She said grabbing it and putting it in her backpack before swinging it onto her shoulders. "Done."  
"Good now all we need to do is go see what mom and dad wanted to talk with us about." I said and we walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. "Alright we're set."

"Good. Now we have something to tell you in regards to your journey." Mom said. "A group of thieves have begun to spring up in Kanto so you need to be on guard after all you two have rare Pokemon and so does Julio's friend."

"Really? Then I met some yesterday." I said shocking them. "When I got back these guys tried to take our Pokemon put this other guy with a Scolipede beat them."  
"You should have told us." Dad scolded.  
"I just thought they were Team Rocket rip offs." I said shrugging. "But don't worry I'll be on guard."

"Okay." Grandmother said. "Before you go we have some gift for you two."

They pulled out two small boxes and handed them to usand we opened them revealing the latest Poke Techs.  
"Woah! How'd you get these?" I asked in shock.  
"Our ranch makes quite the amount of money so we decided to get you a reliable device for your journey." She explained. They were right these had a near never ending battery, are almost everything proof, had perfect maps and direction and could call other people. We both took off our old ones and ut the new ones on mine red while hers was pink. "Take great care of them and do visit our ranch outside of Cerulean."

"We will." We said in unison.

"Now we have this for you." Dad said handing me a card which I took and saw it was a credit card. "When you need to buy supplies for your journey don't hesitate but don't use it on things you don't need." He said this with a pointed look at Satori.

"What?" She said causing me to chuckle.

"Thanks I'll only use it if we need it." I said and looked at them. "Anything else?"

"Yes look after each other and help each other. Satori listen to your brother. Julio protect her and if don't forget to call when you get to a new city." Mom said with a serious look. "Also don't forget your Pokemon are there for you when you need them."

"I know mom." I said. "Just remember if I make it to the league afterwards we're having a battle."

"I will and I look forward to it." She said smiling.

"Hey don't leave me out after all just because I can't do gyms and battle in the league doesn't mean I won't get strong." Satori declared.

"I know now give your parents a hug." Mom said and we all hugged. "Now you don't want to keep that pretty friend of yours waiting Julio."

"Mom!" I blushed getting a laugh from everyone. "Let's go Satori. Hikari come on!"

"You too Hokori!" She called and our Pokemon ran down the steps to us. Hikari jumped onto my shoulder while Hokori leaped into her arms and we walked out with a final bye.

"Alright let's meet up with Yuki at the Pokemon center." I said and she nodded.  
"So what's she like?" Satori asked.

"She's really nice and friendly and she's easy to hold a conversation with plus she liked the idea of you traveling with us." I said. "Be nice by the way."

"I will she seems like a good person plus she's your first friend in a while since that day." She said causing me to fall silent. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay I'm over it remember but yeah you're right she's my first friend in a long time." I admitted. We walked in silence for the rest of the way and saw Yuki waiting for us.

"Wow she's pretty." Satori said in awe.

"Hey Julio!" She said running to us. "Is this your sister?"

"Yep I'm Satori and this guy is Hokori." She said introducing herself. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same. I'm Yuki and this is Korudo." She said introducing herself in return while the two Pokemon greeted each other. "He's cute."

"So is Korudo." Satori replied. "So you ready to go?"

"Yep I got everything I need for now." She said.

"Alright let's get going I hear you don't want to be caught in Viridian Forest at night." I said and we went to the gate ready for our adventure with each other.

 **AN: Hey guys once again sorry for the late updates but there was nothing I could do. I do have some announcements though. I will do another chapter for this story but after this I'm gonna start updating this less frequently in comparison to my main story so don't expect that many updates in a while. The reason for this is because I need to focus more on my school work since it's my senior year and I want to focus more on my crossover story because it's my favorite story I'm working on and it's about two of my favorite series of all time. I hope you understand and I will see you later.**

 _ **Next time on Pokemon: Crimson Journey: Julio and his traveling companions enter the Viridian Forest where they encounter plenty of Pokemon one kind of which captures the attention of Satori. Will they catch it? Find out next chapter on: To Catch a Pikachu.**_


End file.
